It is known in the prior art to provide address labels for mailing pieces such as envelopes by typing the address information on a master sheet and then using a plain paper copying machine to copy the address information onto copy sheets formed of address labels adhered to backing sheets. The address labels, with the address information thereon, may then be removed from their backing sheets and adhered to mailing pieces. When the addresses are arranged in a desired order, such as in alphabetical order, this system has proven to be inconvenient as it is necessary to retype the master sheet when addresses are added or deleted.